Narrative Attraction
by Rac4hel414
Summary: With her mother's company always transferring them, Gabriella thought she'd never have a real friend...but then she met Troy Bolton. Please R and R x
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I was doing my maths coursework and I was listening to the song 'my best friend's hot' by the dollyrots and this thing came to me. I don't know if you like it but ZZ9PluralZAlpha**** did :) lol. Thank you so much to ****ZZ9PluralZAlpha for helping me out with the title. You're awesome!  
**

**Summary: With her mother's company transferring them so much, Gabriella never thought she'd had a real friend. But, then she met Troy Bolton.**

**Don't own HSM x

* * *

**

Prologue

Maybe I was being ambitious that I would get away with reading whilst my mom hosted some dinner party thing for her new employers but a future lawyer shouldn't give up without a fight. And, boy, was I going to fight? I'd basically grown up with these stupid dinner parties and they weren't fun when I was five, and they're not fun at fourteen years old. It's not that I don't care about my mom's career – she's my best friend so of course I do – I just don't see why all of her employers would want to meet me and then go through my entire life history.

"Gabby?" My mom asked sweetly as she entered the room.

I lowered my book _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer and peered curiously at my mother. I knew what was coming. It was pretty predictable and we had literally the same conversation every time we moved which was pretty much every summer. We had moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, just before my freshman year. While it seemed a nice, quiet place to live, I had yet to make a single friend – a downside to moving every five freaking seconds.

"Mom…" I replied, regarding her appearance in a crisp, smart, black dinner dress. A white apron was tied around her dress and she was wiping her hands with a tea towel.

"The Boltons' will be here in half an hour. I've laid out your best clothes. Come, get ready." She held her hand out to me.

I returned my gaze to the page. "Can't I just stay in my room, please, Mommy?"

My mom pried the book from my hands and I reached helplessly for it. "Gabby." She warned. "Please? Its one little dinner. They've got a son around your age."

"So?" I shrugged. I got to my feet and sighed. "I guess I've sat through a million of these dinners, I might as well make it a million and one."

My mom smiled sadly. "I know moving is very hard but I'm sorry, mi hija."

I shrugged and took my book back off her. "It doesn't matter. You're doing so well in your company. Without that, I doubt that we would have as much food as we do."

She chuckled heartily and kissed my forehead. "Go and get changed, Gabby."

I rolled my eyes playfully and walked slowly out of the lounge. As soon as I turned the corner, however, I opened my book and began reading again on my way to my bedroom. We had only been in Albuquerque a little over three weeks and I'd already memorised the house. I knew where every corner and crevice was. I climbed the stairs much more quickly than someone would think possible considering I was reading and entered my bedroom. It was pretty big considering the size of the house. To make it up to me for moving so often – and considering the amount of books I own – my mom always allowed me to have the biggest room in the house.

I spotted the clothes suggested by my mom immediately on my bed: a nice lilac summer dress. The spaghetti straps were white along with the little flowers embroidered on the skirt of the dress. Pretty nice although I knew I'd be pretty uncomfortable considering I'd spent the entire day in my pyjamas.

My mom was everything to me. Since I grew up without my dad, she had had to step up a notch and found a job which pays extremely well considering the small number of hours my mom always worked, no matter where we moved to. Luckily, the entire company was very flexible and allowed my mom to work very few hours during the day and she never had to work on weekends. As it was, she had been promoted quite a few times during her fourteen years of employment from them.

My mom taught me how to talk, how to walk, how to read, how to write, how to ride a bike, how to shoot a basket, how to dance, how to sing and pretty much every other thing I know. She helped me with my homework whenever I needed it. We always cooked dinner together and I wasn't afraid to tell her anything. On the very few times I had got myself in trouble, my mom had been so cool about it because I had always admitted it. She'd never been angry with me…just disappointed. I hated her disappointed tone more than anything, therefore staying clear out of trouble's way.

I made my way downstairs, clothed in my dress and my hair curled in neat ringlets, and entered the kitchen where my mom was and I smiled at her. "What are we having for dinner?"

My mom grinned at me with raised eyebrows and we both answered together. "Montez lasagne." It was like our signature meal. Ever since the first dinner party, news had spread throughout the many branches of the company and we soon became well-known for the lasagne.

I joined my mom at the counter and began to chop vegetables up. "How long is your contract here?" I enquired, predicting that it would, as usual, last for a year until she was transferred _again_ to someplace different.

My mom was preparing the oven and I noticed that she furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure. Jack was pretty vague on the phone."

"Jack? You're already on first name basis?" I teased.

My mom glared at me. "He's very laid back and informed me straight away that he preferred to be called Jack by his employees. He's also the gym teacher at your new school, East High. His son goes there."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't completely devoid of guy knowledge like she was making it sound. I'd dated a couple of guys before. 'Couple' being the operative word. Nothing had ever happened with any of them…except they all broke up with me. Put it this way: at fourteen years old, I was living as a kiss virgin. I was okay with that. My heart belonged to books and my dream of being a lawyer. But, maybe that was it: I'd been brought up with books and guys simply didn't understand that. And with the constant moving, it was difficult to keep up a strong relationship that would survive.

"Mom, what if he's ugly, stupid and a face full of zits?" I asked jokingly.

"What if he's…nice…and charming…and sweet…and read books?" My mom asked.

I laughed out loud. "Right. Which high school guy reads for the fun of it?"

My mom shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hopeful thinking?"

I nodded. "Most likely."

* * *

_Crap_.

I was late. I was super late. I was so late, my mom would be so mad at me. All because Chad 'lost' my truck's keys when they were in the stupid pocket of his pants. That is the last time I trust my best friend…ever. I had had to run about three red lights to get home and then I couldn't find the suit my mom was, unfortunately, making me wear. I was pretty sure I need a new one considering she had had to sew the seam of the inside of the right leg, like, ten times. My parents were going to have dinner with their new employee and I was forced to go along because…well, to be honest, I don't know why. All I know is that I was always forced into the formal things my parents went to.

_Shit._

Where the hell were the black shoes my mom said she had laid out for me? If I have to resort to my incredibly comfortable and stylish converse sneakers because I can't find my smart shoes, who is at fault? Clearly not me. My mom told me that she had put my shoes out for me. I tried my room, my parents' room, the guest room, the utility room and even my bathroom and nada. No shoes.

Oh well.

My converse sneakers – which were a little worn with overuse – felt snug and comfortable against my feet as I slipped them on with a practised ease. I entered the kitchen and opened the pantry and pulled out a bread roll. I began eating it hurriedly as I noticed a post-it stuck down to the island. Basically, my mom was promising that my late little butt was grounded as soon as this dinner was over and done with. She sometimes reminded me of Ron Weasley's mom from _Harry Potter_.

I continued to eat the bread roll in case the new employee's food was horrible. I had had this evening all planned out. There was a Lakers vs. Knicks game on TV and I had worked out that if I watched the game and left as soon as it finished – and placing celebrations as the Lakers had won on hold – I'd be able to get home without running red lights and changing in time for me and my parents to leave.

Like I said: oh well.

My dad knew Chad almost as well as I did. He'd understand. He wouldn't ground his only son, would he? Just because my best friend had forgotten that I'd given him my keys when I went to the bathroom?

Who am I kidding? I'll be lucky if my parents send me to college un-grounded.

I pulled the post-it from the counter and turned it over to find the address of – well, I assumed – my parents' new employee. My mom had obviously figured that I had not listened to one damn conversation about this new employee. The only thing I had picked up on – and don't blame me, I'm a hormonal teenage boy – was that she had a daughter.

I could've started fantasising about what kind of girl she was, but instead I stopped in front of the hall mirror and checked I looked presentable. My tie was done up somewhat crookedly and loosely but it would have to do. My hair was incredibly messed up due to my mad rush but, once again, it'd have to do. I was running out of time.

I hurried into my truck, surprised that she hadn't fallen to pieces through my haste to get home, and drove speedily towards the house my parents were at. I was eternally grateful to whichever god was watching over me and making sure there were no cops around to catch me doing about twenty miles per hour over the speed limit and when I ran a stop sign and two more red lights.

I pulled to a sudden halt outside of a large house with my parents' car outside and a smaller, more practical, car on the driveway. My truck nearly crashed straight into my parents' car but stopped _just_ in time. I climbed out quickly, locked my truck and was soon ringing the doorbell.

A woman who I was pretty sure was Spanish opened the door and smiled broadly at me. "You must be Troy."

"Yes, I am." I replied somewhat nervously.

"I'm Eva." She shook my outstretched hand and smiled warmly. "Come on in."

I stepped through the door and she led me through to the dining room. I paused in the doorway to take in what I saw. My parents were on one side of the table and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was sitting opposite my dad and looking up at me with big, brown, innocent eyes. I guessed Eva sat at the head of the table next to my dad. I flinched under his glare.

My mom rose from the table and placed her napkin on the table next to her plate. "Oh, my gosh, Eva I'm so sorry. I warned you he'd be late."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Chad lost my keys." I mumbled, shuffling my feet.

"You gave your keys to Chad?" My dad asked slowly.

"I went to the bathroom." I muttered, scratching my neck.

My dad rolled his eyes. "And you trusted that boy with your keys?"

"It made sense at the time." I exclaimed.

"You are so grounded when we get home, Mister!" My mom threatened as she sat back down.

Eva laughed and walked around the table to sit down. "Be easy on the boy. It doesn't matter. Sit down, Troy. This is my daughter, Gabriella."

I took a seat next to the girl and smiled at her as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." She whispered, turning back to her food.

I looked in front of me to see a plate of lasagne already waiting for me. Gabriella was obviously not like other girls. Usually girls were falling all over me before I'd told them my name. And Gabriella simply silently ate her meal. I began to copy her, eating my own lasagne, as my parents told Eva that I was sixteen, apparently two years older than Gabriella.

If Eva was my parents' employee, I hoped that there'd be a lot more dinner parties.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arm as my mom talked with Jack and Lucille. They had moved from business – my mom's contract was negotiable – to me and Troy. Troy seemed nice. Honestly. But, I said that my heart belongs to books and that's wear it's staying. Jack boasted that Troy was the captain of East High's basketball team – the first sophomore ever to make varsity and is still the captain now that he was going to be a junior in a few weeks when school started. He was a jock. Like he'd give me the time of day.

He was, admittedly, kind of handsome. He was tall – albeit lanky – and judging from his appearance, he wasn't one for the formal gatherings. His eyes were baby blue and his cheeks were still slightly rounded from childhood. I spied some light stubble on his neck but I was pretty sure I only saw it because we were sitting so close to each other. When he had talked, his voice had been slightly scratchy as though his voice had just finished breaking. He was sixteen. It was probably the case. Judging from his status of being basketball captain and taking in his appearance, he wouldn't want to spend time with me. He probably had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who wasn't obsessed with books.

I reached up to curl some of my hair behind my ear before re-folding my arms again. I tried so very hard not to move. The slightest move would make us touch and it was best that way. I looked across to the wall behind Jack and Lucille's heads. It showed pictures of me right from the beginning of my life. It showed me as a baby, when I had braces and when I received an award for a piano performance.

I sighed wistfully. In almost each of those pictures were taken in a different place. Whilst I was born in Kansas, I now lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. One of the hottest places I've ever lived. It seemed the sun never went to sleep!

"Mi hija, why don't you and Troy go and watch some TV?" My mom suggested.

I nodded and stood up. "If that's okay…"

"Sure it is." Lucille smiled. "Just don't let Troy watch any basketball."

Troy got to his feet beside me and rolled his eyes. "The game has already finished, Mom."

"Who won?" Jack asked excitedly.

Lucille hit him over the head. "Gabriella, Honey, you'll soon realise that nearly everyone in Albuquerque is obsessed with basketball."

"Oh, you play, don't you, Gabriella?" My mom grinned.

I blushed deeply and pushed the chair under the table. "Mom…"

"You play?" Troy asked.

I shrugged as I lifted my head. "A little bit."

"Do you have a hoop?" He asked eagerly.

I shook my head. "We've moved so much it got pretty boring after a while to take the hoop down and put it back up…" I mumbled.

Troy's face fell slightly. "Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever want to play, there's one at my house."

"There are three at our house." Lucille pointed out.

Troy shrugged sheepishly as he pushed his own chair under the table. "What can I say? I'm a guy!"

Without my immediate consent, a giggle bubbled from between my lips. "Makes sense." I whispered. "Are you sure we can watch some TV, Mommy?" I asked, having the gut feeling that she would say no.

She smiled at me. "Its fine, Sweetheart. But, if you pick up that book while Troy is here, I will burn it."

I gasped and frowned at her. "Hmph. That's not fair."

"You read?" Lucille asked.

I nodded and felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Yeah."

"That's something I never hear in my house." She grumbled.

"That's all I hear in mine." My mom rolled her eyes at me.

I glared playfully at her. "Whatever. Come on, Troy, the lounge is over here." I smiled politely at him as I led him through to the lounge. I sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote, immediately switching it on. Troy sat next to me and I shuffled away so our thighs wouldn't brush against each other. I crossed my legs one way…and then the other.

I felt someone staring at me and I turned to see Troy smiling at me in amusement. "Sorry." I muttered, settling into the couch.

He chuckled. "If you're not comfortable, sit how you want."

I hesitated before I crossed my legs. "Thanks. When I sit on a couch, I'm usually reading so I generally sit like this."

Troy reached forward towards the coffee table and picked up _Twilight_. "You're reading this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm actually re-reading it. I've read the whole series and love it."

"Well, they are good books." Troy admitted.

"You've read them?" I asked unsurely.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. My friend, Taylor, persuaded me to try them and I got hooked. Yeah. Maybe somewhere in the world, there's my own Bella."

"Maybe there's an Edward for me." I whispered. "But, anyway, so what's East High like?"

Troy seemed to ponder the question as he flicked through my book to wear my bookmark was. He quickly scanned the page, obviously curious as to where I was up to, and then shut the book suddenly. He turned to me and grinned. "Not your average high school. How do you imagine every high school to be?"

I shrugged. "Well, I can't say I ever really thought about it. I was just going to take it as it came. But, I assumed they all had cliques. You know," I gestured to him, "jocks," I gestured to me, "nerds, skaters, drama people…You know the works. But, I don't know." I admitted, looking back towards the TV where _Two and a Half Men_ was showing.

Troy chuckled. "Well, put it this way: the girl I think of as a little sister is the school's composer. My best friend's girlfriend is on the scholastic decathlon team. And then there's Sharpay…but she's in a league of her own."

"So…let me get this straight: you're friends with…nerds?" I gasped. "Why?"

Troy shrugged. "Like I said, East High's different."

I nodded slowly. "Right…"

Troy scratched the back of his neck, obviously nervous. "So, as we're pretty much going against the rules of high school and stuff…maybe…you know…I was wondering if…uh…"

"I'd like to be friends with you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. My mouth dysfunctions when I'm nervous. It's like a disease but…yes. I was wondering that." He replied.

I giggled at his words. "Well, I mean, Troy, you're two years older than me. I'm a freshman. You're a junior. I'm not fifteen until Decmeber."

"I'm seventeen in October." Troy replied. "But, I was thinking you'd have a friend to start off with…"

I thought his suggestion over. Troy seemed genuinely nice…and funny. Comedy was always one to win me over. He seemed generally fun and if he had other friends like me – translation: nerds – then I wouldn't be alone. They were all probably juniors, too, though. But, if Troy was there, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Even if he was a junior, it was better than starting without a friend, right?

I looked back towards him, only then realising how I had been somewhat hypnotised by my book which was sitting in his lap. The direction of my gaze could've been taken in the wrong context but Troy seemed unaffected by it. I sighed before shrugging.

"I guess starting with the most popular guy in school as a friend has got to get me a good start, right?" I asked whilst shrugging again. "I'll be your friend."

Troy grinned broadly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards his chest. He felt warm and protective…which he probably was if he treated one of his friends like a little sister. "Ella, I'll be the best friend you ever have."


	2. Perfection

**A/N: Right, first things first: This is my last update for a week :O I'm away so I don't have the internet. But, I have my laptop so I will, hopefully, be writing. I just can't upload. This chapter made me giggle in a few places and I hope you like it.**

**Second of all: check out 'step out into the light' and 'twisted cinders' by ZZ9PluralZAlpha both stories are brilliantly awesome and, go on, you know you want to, leave him a review :)**

**Don't own HSM x

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Perfection

I've grown up with eight best friends. I had believed that Chad Danforth was my ultimate best friend who I could talk to about anything, ask for a ball game anytime, anywhere and rely on to always be there for me. Then I met…_her_. Miss Gabriella Anne Montez. Brilliant genius, future lawyer…my future wife. Well, she doesn't know that we're getting married yet but she will one day. Four years since the day we met, I found myself sleeping and dreaming about…her. I had graduated East High two years previous – and because I couldn't bear to be away from Ella – I attended the University of Albuquerque. To get away from my parents and their massive house, I lived in the dormitories. Luckily, Chad decided to stay at home and keep his annoyance focused on Taylor and his parents.

Don't you find it hard to pinpoint the exact moment when you fall in love? With me, it could've been when I first met Ella. It could've been when she had been ill a month after she moved to Albuquerque and hadn't been able to go into school so I climbed up her tree and snuck into her bedroom. She looked gorgeous. In an attempt to keep her temperature down, Eva had forced her to dress in a tank top and shorts. Tissues were strewn over the room and even from her balcony, I saw that her nose was rosy.

But, I was willing to bet I realised I was in love with her when I first heard her sing. She had received several awards for piano recitals and Eva had mentioned how she had once been in a church choir. I begged and pleaded for her to play me a song and soon resorted to bribing her with ice cream. I was victorious: I found her weakness! She had played 'Speechless' by the Veronicas and I still think to this day that I'm in heaven every damn time she speaks to me – singing or otherwise. She soon picked up the habit – although she suffered from stage freight in front of other people – of singing to me when I either couldn't sleep or was ill. (Sometimes, I'd call her in the middle of the night to hear her voice regardless of whether I could sleep or not.)

I felt someone hit me over the head with a pillow and I groaned, throwing the pillow back at the intruder. Who was it that dared to interrupt my Ella dream? "What?" I muttered into my remaining pillows.

"Damn it, Bolton! Get up." I heard Chad grumble.

I groaned and rolled onto my back. My eyes fluttered open and I glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you listening to the Dollyrots?" He shot back.

I let my hearing focus and finally heard 'My best friend's hot' playing softly in the background. "Well, Dude, you see… Wait one fucking second. How do you know who the Dollyrots are?"

"Shar forced me to listen to them." Chad rolled his eyes. "Let me ask another question: in the following sentence the word 'Ella' will appear how many times?"

I laughed sarcastically as I sat up and scratched my head. "Funny. Well, first of all: you can't call her Ella. Second of all: I was over at her house and she was listening to them and I youtubed them."

"And decided to play _this_ song on repeat?" He asked in amusement.

I shrugged. "It's got a good beat."

"And you can relate to it?" He asked.

I glared. "Shut up."

"Well, Gabby is pretty fine." He said absent-mindedly.

I glared even fiercer at him. Who did he think he was? Telling _me_ that _my_ best friend is pretty fine! For your information, Mr Interrupt-any-moment-of-hope-of-marrying-Ella, Gabriella is beautiful, not _pretty fine_! Besides, his heart – and eyes – already belonged to Taylor. "I'll tell Tay you've been checking other girls out."

Chad sighed and sat down on my bed. "Whatever. I wouldn't go for her anyway."

I stared at him in disbelief. First of all he says she's pretty fine and then he says he wouldn't go for her. "Do you suffer from split personalities?" I glanced at the clock and realised it was three O'clock: ten minutes until Ella finished school.

"No. But, I wouldn't go for her purely because of her obsession with books. I know Taylor reads, too, but she actually puts them down every now and then." Chad raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Tay's in a lecture and my parents are at work. You're my last resort." He grinned at me.

"Makes sense." I muttered.

"Why are you asleep at this time?" He asked in confusion.

I sighed as I glanced at the clock again. "I'm going to a church service tonight with Ella. I figured I should get some sleep in before I go…you know, just in case."

Chad nodded slowly. "How did she talk you into going to church…again?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't even know. I think I kind of just nodded absently and that was it, to be honest…"

"You mean you were staring at her and you nodded at the wrong place?" Chad asked knowingly.

"No!" I exclaimed indignantly. I then coughed self-consciously. "I would've gone whether I was paying attention or not."

Chad whacked me over the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Dude, why don't you freaking ask her out?" Chad asked seriously.

I shrugged. "It's…complicated. Listen, Dude, I know I'm your last resort to annoy someone but I need to get ready. Ella and I are going for a bite to eat before we leave. I'm sorry."

"Who am I going to annoy?" Chad asked, looking like a lost puppy.

"Go to the park. Find a little kid. Steal their ice cream. Run away." I said sarcastically. "I don't know. Get out of here."

As Chad fled my room, I turned to my stereo which was still playing 'my best friend's hot' and sighed softly. Maybe asking her out would bring the whole 'my future wife' dream that much closer. But, for every positive, there's a negative. She could hate me and run away.

Nope. I couldn't cope with that. Not going to happen.

* * *

I shut my locker, thankful that the bell had finally rung. I pull my bag onto my shoulders and darted through the many students towards the exit. Four years had passed since I met Troy and, to be perfectly honest, they were the best years of my life. As soon as our friendship had been established and we got closer, Jack and Lucille promised they wouldn't transfer my mom. I had been in the same town for four years! It was amazing. I spent those four years with Troy. Well, except when we were in classes, obviously. And even when he went to college and I was terrified that he would be embarrassed to be best friends with a high school kid, it only made us stronger.

I headed over to my bike by the students' bike rack and I pulled out, immediately peddling towards downtown. Troy's dormitory was practically my second home – along with the Bolton household. It was a frequent occurrence for me to fall asleep in his room but it was even more frequent for Troy to fall asleep in mine. Our parents had long since given up trying to dissuade us to use guestrooms or to go home before we were too tired and just accepted that we were inseparable.

As I was four years ago, the title 'Never Been Kissed' still belonged to me. But, no guys at East High – the school which broke all the high school rules of cliques – could understand the relationship I shared with Troy. Or face his over-protectiveness. Some girls would find it annoying. I found it sweet. Besides, guys still didn't interest me and I was with Troy and that's all that mattered.

I parked my bike by Troy's truck, leaning it against Troy's hood, and made my way over to the B block – Troy's dorm. I climbed the stairs and wandered aimlessly down the corridor until I came to Troy's room. I dug into the pocket of my summer jeans – they fell to my mid-calf – and brought out the spare key which Troy had had cut for me. I turned it in the lock and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. I had left a dress for me to change into there the previous night so I wouldn't have to go home and change.

"It's me, Wildcat." I called as I closed the door and dropped my keys onto the small table next to the door.

"I'm in the shower." Troy yelled back above the sound of running water.

"Okay." I replied just as loudly. I dropped my bag onto the small couch and headed into the kitchen for a glass of milk – something I had soon learnt that Troy was addicted to.

Troy's dorm room was tiny compared to the other. But, that suited him fine as he honestly did want to share with anybody (other than me but that couldn't be official because I wasn't a U of A student) and if he needed more space, he moved back into his parents' house for a little while until he could handle it again. There was a small TV and DVD set up in the corner – set up at the right angle so Troy and I could lie down on the couch and watch a movie together – but it wasn't anything special. If we wanted anything that was near medium quality, we had to go to either mine or his house – although his parents were rich, he was determined to get through college by himself. There was a small kitchen area – well, if you could call it that. It was basically a tiny oven which was already in the room when Troy moved in, an old microwave which was already there, too, a fridge which was donated by my mom because the one the college had given him was mouldy, and a sink.

Troy's bedroom was through a door right next to the 'kitchen' and the bathroom was attached to his room. He had hung up a few pictures – a couple of his parents but most of me – on the walls and all in all, it was simply Troy's place. Somewhere him and me could hang out without fear of interruption from our friends or parents and somewhere he could hang out with the guys to watch a game of basketball.

I took my milk through to his room and set glass down on the chest of drawers so I could pull the curtains across. "Troy?" I called as I reached for my milk and took a sip.

"Yeah?"

"Can you not come in for a couple of minutes while I change, please?" I asked.

"Sure, El, go ahead. But, can you pass some clothes in so that when I'm done, I can change straight away, please?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What clothes?"

"I don't know. You pick." He decided after a couple of moments.

"Jeans or shorts?" I asked pulling open a drawer and shuffling around the mass of material that was my best friend's clothes.

"Shorts." He replied and I picked out some off-white shorts which I knew he was comfortable in.

I reached for a baby blue button up shirt for him and then added some boxers to the pile in my hands. I pushed the door open slightly and set the pile of clothes on the floor. "It's on the floor by the door, Troy."

"Thanks, Ella. I promise I won't come in." He said sincerely. He poked his head from around the shower curtain and smiled at me. His face was dripping with water and part of his chest – shiny with moisture – was visible. "How was school?"

I shrugged as I returned to my full height. "It was okay. Ms Darbus gave me detention when you text, though."

"I'm sorry." He replied sincerely. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "I guess it just means that you still haven't left East High."

He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "But, other than detention?"

I giggled, leaning against the doorframe. "I had another scholastic decathlon meeting. We are so kicking the Knights' buts next week."

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'll go and get dressed. By the way, don't forget we can't spend the whole weekend together." I said conversationally.

"What?" He asked quickly. "Why?" His brow furrowed and he looked a little disheartened and forlorn.

I released an uncontrollable giggle and threw a towel which was on the sink over to him. "We've got the whole dinner thing. You know how our parents are…wanting us to spend time with them and all. We'll be spending time together…just not alone."

"Oh." He suddenly threw the towel back at me. "You idiot! I thought you meant we couldn't be together."

I smiled teasingly at him. "Calm down. Just finish off your shower. I want something to eat before we go to church." I heard Troy sigh – despite how hard he tried to hide it. "It'll be fun. You've been there before."

He nodded. "I know. You won't leave me, though, will you? I mean, I don't want some," I raised my eyebrows, "old guy thrusting the Ten Commandments down my throat."

I laughed softly and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. "It'll be fine, Troy."

* * *

I watched as Ella – dress in my favourite strapless pink dress of hers – talked animatedly to Reverend Michaels. I sipped my coffee and sank down onto the nearest folding chair. We had dropped in on the local Waffle House and had shared some chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate. She hadn't stopped smelling of chocolate for the entire service. Damn, she was perfect. Now she smelt of chocolate? Dang it. Good job she didn't smell of milk, otherwise she would know my feelings _way_ before now.

She had, of course, enjoyed the service. She had grown up as a devout Methodist Christian and, although I was terrified when she told me this, she never preached to me or attempted to convert me to a Christian. She simply told me random things from the bible which she found particularly interesting and asked me if I wanted to go to church with her. Admittedly, it was quite fun. There were quite a few people our age and the songs chosen for the hymns were played using guitars and drums – the works. Not the old fashioned songs played on an organ.

Of course, I enjoyed it simply because Ella was by my side and she enjoyed it. She listened attentively as Reverend Michaels spoke about how God saw us all as individual perfections and didn't recognise quirks as flaws – even if we did. It reminded me of Ella in a way. No matter how cheesy it may seem, she always looked on the bright side of things and immediately saw good things in a person.

But, then there was me. I looked at Gabriella and saw perfection. Not doubt about it. Despite her obsession with books, her lack of talent when it came to basketball, the way she couldn't hand a piece of homework in unless she was positive she would get an A+ and the way she _always_ cried when she watched _A Walk to Remember_, she was perfect. She was beautiful, of course, but she was also the smartest girl I've ever met. She's sweet and kind and caring and selfless.

We're kind of opposites. It's not that I'm mean and horrible to people. But, I'm selfish when it comes to her. I want her for me and only me. I know that I don't want to lose her and I don't. And if the only way she can be in my life is by being 'just friends' then so be it. But, that doesn't mean I can let another guy take her away from me. She's mine.

I saw the way she waved her fingers and I chuckled lowly, sipping my coffee once again. She was simply letting me know she hadn't forgotten about me. Even though she had, in a way which I would never admit to her, broken her promise of staying by my side, I didn't care. She was still thinking about me and judging by the way she rolled onto the balls of her feet and back onto her heels, she was nearly done.

And, as predicted, a moment later she wandered over to me and sat in my lap like she always did when there was only one chair – the people who regularly attended the church were quite used to this by now. She kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my neck to prevent her falling – not that I would let her. "I'm sorry. I left you here alone. Mr Johnson didn't lecture you, did he?" She asked worriedly glancing over at the old man who needed a cane to stand up and looked like he was struggling to sip his cup of tea.

I chuckled. "I was fine. Coffee?"

She took my cup off of me and I wrapped my now-free hands around her waist as she sipped the warm liquid. "What did you think?"

"It was…inspirational." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Troy, you don't have to come here if you don't want to. I'm a big girl. I can come by myself." She said, giggling.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I'm fine. I think it does me good to see the world outside of basketball every once in a while."

She shrugged, finishing off my coffee and then cradling it in her lap. "Well, I'm glad you did. Now you're at U of A, you don't have all that much time to hang out anymore."

"We have plenty of time, its fine." I whispered, planting a quick kiss to her neck. I nuzzled my nose against her skin, knowing how much it comforted her. Maybe it was something that, primarily, boyfriends did to their girlfriends. But, the relationship I shared with Ella was confusing – sometimes even for me. We were more than friends but we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

Believe me: the whole universe would know if she was one step closer to being my wife!

You think I'm joking?

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

I jumped out my thoughts from her melodic voice which – in my head – sounded innocent and seductive all at once and I had to force myself not to think things which weren't appropriate whilst in the house of God.

"Yeah, Ella?" I reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know you're close to perfection?" She asked whilst she brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"Only close?" I teased.

She nodded whilst she scrunched her face up in the cutest way to show her concentration. "Yeah. I mean, if you'd just read one or two books, you'd get there."

I laughed sarcastically. "Right. I'd much rather play ball."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that already." She slipped off my lap and I immediately missed the scent of her perfume, her warmth and her curves beneath my hands. She wandered quickly over to the woman serving tea and coffee before she returned and stood in front of me. "Shall we go?" She held her hand out for me.

I accepted and got to my feet. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we left the church and headed to the parking lot where my truck was waiting. I glanced down at my Ella and sighed under my breath.

_Perfection._

Definition: Gabriella Anne Montez.


	3. Pete Montez

**A/N: I didn't get alerts for your reviews :S I don't know. I'm back at school on Monday :( PE first thing. Oh, the joys. It's the one lesson I can't pretend to be doing work while I write fanfics :P Shhh...don't tell people. Don't own HSM x

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Pete Montez

I first met my dad when I was ten years old. When I was ten years old, my mom told me their story. They were high school sweethearts. My mom told me that she honestly believed that they would've been together forever, but it just didn't work out the way she planned. In the summer between their high school graduation and the beginning of their college education, they were married. They both attended New York University. My mom found out she was pregnant four months into their marriage. My dad was okay with it…at first. I beg you, don't think he was a jerk and left my mom.

It was the opposite.

My mom left him. He was studying to be an architect and she knew that he'd wanted it since before he was born. Ever since she'd known him, he was constantly designing imaginary houses or re-designing his current house or even his school. And she knew it meant the world to him. She thought it meant more to him than she – and I – ever did. So, she said that she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the reason that he blew everything off.

He didn't fight for her stay.

They got a divorce.

My mom moved back to the town of New Bern in North Carolina where my grandparents lived at the time. During her pregnancy, she would surf the internet, read newspapers and did everything she could to find a job for when she could work after I was born. She found her company, a carpet manufacturer which had many branches in every state, and she was just a girl who photocopied memos and got 'important people' cups of coffee when she first started off. But, she got enough money to get us through the first year.

On my first birthday, she contacted one of her friends from New York and found out that my dad was still there. She sent him a letter, telling him how they had created a beautiful baby girl. She told him that I had his eyes. She told him that she was sorry for what she did and that she wished him the very best. She sent some of my ultrasound scan pictures and pictures from throughout my first year, too.

After that first contact in over a year, my dad rang her. He told her that he understood her reasons for leaving and said that maybe she was better off without him. He was happy as long as the both of us were well. They kept calling each other regularly and he sent Christmas and birthday presents in the mail but wanted my mom to act like she bought them.

But, on my tenth birthday, my dad's present was that we met. My mom told me their entire story as I stared at my dad. I did have his eyes. It was pretty obvious I was their child. I was literally a mix of the both of them. And from my tenth birthday onwards, I spent every Easter and Christmas vacation with my dad in New York as long as I spent Thanksgiving with my mom. It wasn't so bad – I got two mini Christmases instead of one big one. I'd have stayed with him during summer vacation, too, but that was difficult when that was when we usually moved. But, in the four years I've been in Albuquerque, I spent summer vacation there as well. Troy went with me, of course. He went during Easter, too, but Christmas was when he needed to be with his family.

The first time Troy went with me to New York was the Easter vacation of my freshman year – two months since my dad's marriage. Since it had been in the middle of the semester, I hadn't been able to make it – or meet my step-mom, Shelby. My dad met us at the airport and I jumped into his arms in a bone-crushing hug. We pulled apart and I noticed a blonde, tanned, slim woman standing just behind him. She was twenty-two. But, surprisingly, we instantly clicked and formed a sisterly bond. Whilst Shelby and I were 'bonding', Troy and my dad were 'bonding' by sitting in front of the flatscreen TV and watching a basketball or baseball or _something_ball game.

Basically, everything worked out. Even my mom and Shelby got along. And everything was cool. My mom still called him and as we went long periods of time without seeing each other, we still called each other, too – quite often with my mom, Shelby and even Troy joining in sometimes.

After the church service with Troy, I dreamt for the first time of my wedding. I'd never thought of boys and so why did it matter? But, I dreamt of my wedding.

Before my dad walked me down the aisle, he whispered three sweet words, "He loves you."

As we began walking slowly towards the Reverend Michaels, I pondered his words. They comforted me. Call me old-fashioned but I want to marry one guy and make love to one guy. So, he had to love me and I had to love him in return. Something seemed out of place, though. I had promised Troy that no matter who I married, he would be the best man. It was Chad. That didn't make sense. I swore that he wouldn't be anywhere near the best men on the day of my wedding – when it happened – because he would somehow lose the rings. Whilst discussing our weddings, Troy had promised me that I'd be the maid of honour, no matter who the bride was. But, he also said that-

"Oh, my god." I whispered as the tall groom – dressed in an expensive black tux – turned to face me.

My dad and I reached the front of the church and he kissed my forehead. "Take care of my daughter, Troy."

* * *

I leant up on my left elbow as I studied her. With the early morning sun slanting in through the gap in the curtains, she looked even more perfect than the day before. Her dark hair was splayed out above her head and it shined magically in the light. Her face was turned towards me and I traced her features with my eyes: her smooth forehead, her almond shaped eyes which would flutter open when she would wake, the small crinkles at the corner of each of her eyes from giving me the privilege to see her beautiful smile, her petite nose, her high cheekbones and her small but pretty lips which almost taunted me because I never had the pleasure of kissing them.

My fingers lightly traced up and down her exposed thigh as I smiled softly. She was dressed in some very short shorts – ones so small that I wouldn't allow her in public with them on even though she was way too self-conscious to do that – and one of my shirts. That's what her pyjamas consisted of whether she slept at her house or my dorm. That's when she looked so beautiful. When she slept. With her wearing the shirt I wore the day before, it's a miracle that I'm not having a cold shower right this second. If I wanted, I could kiss her. If she liked it, I could make love to her. But, what would happen?

She smiles slightly in her sleep and snuggles closer to me, her hand brushing against my bare chest. So beautiful. A soft pink coloured her cheeks and I smiled. I loved it when she blushed. She looked even more like a little girl than she did already. I loved it even more if I made her blush.

"I do," she muttered, her smile widening.

I chuckled. She always mumbled in her sleep and quite often said my name. The way she mumbled 'I do' made me cut my laugh short. It was like she was happy. And, of course, her happiness is everything to me. But, who could she be dreaming about marrying for her to sound like that. Of course, even if she's dreaming about getting married. It's probably my 'jealous boyfriend' head going into overdrive as Sharpay so very kindly put it.

Her phone started vibrating on the bedside cabinet and I reached over her to grab it. "Hello?" I slid off of the bed and headed through to the kitchen.

"What are you doing with my daughter's phone, Troy?" Pete asked.

I rolled my eyes as I switched on the kettle. "Your daughter's asleep."

"Why?"

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. I carried her to my bed," I explained as I rummaged through the cupboards for two cups.

"And spent the rest of the night watching her sleep?" He asked and I could see his smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. You tell her that and I will kill you when you come down here for her graduation." There was a silence on the other end and I slowly shut the cupboard door. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course we are. Should we not?" I heard Shelby's voice now.

"Shelby? Where did Pete go?" I asked.

I heard a sigh. "It's nothing."

"Nothing-nothing or something-nothing?" I asked.

"We'll be down for graduation." She promised but I frowned. She just avoided my question.

"Shelby," I said seriously, "tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing bad. Pete and I are telling everyone when we come down for graduation. I promise." She whispered.

"You know, if Ella finds out you're keeping something from her, she'll kill you." I joked.

"You mean, like how she doesn't know how you're in love with her?" She teased.

"That's different." I muttered.

"Of course it is." She said, sarcasm evident.

"It is!" I pressed. "You tell each other everything."

"And you don't?"

I sighed and began making the two cups of coffee, the phone positioned between my shoulder and ear. "Well, obviously not because otherwise she'd know I'm in love with her and she doesn't…does she?"

"Hell no. You know how she is. She's a hopeless romantic. So, if she thought you were in love with her – being her best friend and all – she'd be in your and you'd be riding into the sunset arms right about now." She said softly.

"Maybe." I whispered. "So, you sure I shouldn't worry?"

"Positive. Don't worry about me or Pete just tell Gabby how you feel."

"Why?" I asked indignantly. "So she can tell me how it's sweet but she wants to be just friends?"

"No." Shelby sighed. "So you guys can be together before she goes to college. You do know she's going to college, right?"

"I've gotta go. See ya, Shelby." I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter.

College.

When I applied to only one college – U of A – I wasn't scared even though my future started. That was because Ella would still be in Albuquerque and I was happy. But, now that Ella was going to college, I was terrified. She wanted to go to Stanford in Silicon Valley in California. That's over a thousand miles away from Albuquerque…The other side of the country. I couldn't simply drive down the street and pick her up from school or climb her tree after she's gone to sleep. God, that sounded stalker-ish.

College!

My Ella was going to college. She can't. She's not old enough. Okay, so maybe she is. But, she can't even drive. If she needs to get around town, she just rides her bike or gets Eva or me to drive her. She can't do that in California! My Ella can't survive that. She's so fragile and helpless. She can't grow up. If she grows up, she'll find her Edward. And then I – the stupid cowardly Jacob – am stuck watching from the sidelines as my Bella lives happily ever after.

Who would play one-on-one with me and then I let them win? I mean, to be fair, Eva was right four years ago. Ella can play basketball…just not well. And who would blatantly ignore me because she refuses to put a book down?

Who's going to be oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with her?

I leaned against the counter, forgetting about the coffee, and buried my face into my hands. I can't lose her.

"Troy?" A voice grumbled.

I lifted my head and saw Gabriella leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom, her eyes closed and a hand covering her mouth while she yawned. I crossed the room to her and brought her into my arms. "What are you doing awake, Ella?"

"Heard you talking." She mumbled into my chest.

I ran my hands through her hair and kissed her head. "It's okay. Your dad called and I tried not to wake you. I guess that didn't work."

She giggled tiredly as she pulled back and leaned back against the doorframe. God, I could just lean down and kiss her and the bedroom is right there- "What did my dad want?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't even know. But, he's still coming down for graduation."

She smiled slightly. "Good."

"You okay?" I asked worriedly, stepping forward.

* * *

I nodded at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He stepped closer still and rested his right hand on the wall beside my head. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the question is: what do _you_ want for breakfast?"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"If that's what you want, of course." I smiled up at him and memories of my dream flashed in front of my eyes. He looked good in that tux. But…why would marry him? He's my best friend. Besides, he's got a girlfriend. Needless to say, she doesn't like me. Not that she shows it around Troy, of course. She's the perfect girlfriend. You know the type: blonde, beautiful, seductive – oh, my god, she was seducing while was in the room – and, oh, she isn't obsessed with books.

I'm not marrying Troy.

He grinned at me. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I headed over towards the kitchen and finished making the cups of coffee Troy had started. "Oh, I have this English assignment I need to do. I'll be at the library all day."

"There's a shocker." Troy muttered as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Shut up." I exclaimed. "I'm going to Stanford, Troy. I need good grades."

"And you'll get in." He said absent-mindedly.

I froze as I was about to stir the coffee. "Yeah, about that," I started as I continued stirring, "Troy, um, listen, I heard from them."

"What?" Troy exclaimed as I heard hurried footsteps and a moment later he was beside me, his hand resting on my back. "What did they say?"

I sighed as I turned to him. "They said I'm in." I whispered.

He grinned. "That's amazing, Ella." He was about to hug me but I stepped away. "What?" He asked looking down-heartened.

I sighed and looked away. "Next week will be the last Redhawk game I ever see." I whispered.

Troy stroked my cheek but I moved my head away. "Ella…"

I shook my head slightly. "I'll miss you."

"I know. I know." Troy whispered and rested one hand on the cupboard behind my head – much like he had while we were by the doorway to his bedroom. "I'll miss you, too. In fact, I'm missing you right now because I can't imagine not simply jumping into my truck and driving to your house to see you."

I cracked a small smile. "I'll miss waking up to you. Who is going to sneak into my room in the middle of the nights?"

He kissed my forehead and then rested his own forehead against mine. "But, nothing's going to change."

"Yes, it will, actually. It'll change a lot." I whimpered. "I'll be in Cali and you'll be here."

"Shhh…" He whispered. "Just think about what time we have left. We've got two months before you graduate. And then summer. Remember? I'm going with to help you settle in. Just like I promised."

"And then you leave." I muttered. "But, the thing is…" I trailed off when I heard ringing. I turned to the left where Troy's cell phone was dancing around on the counter from the vibrations. I turned back to Troy to find him still looking at me intently. "Your phone's ringing." I offered weakly.

He nodded. "I know that."

"Then pick it up."

"I'm more interested in what you have to say." He said strongly, tapping his fingers against the cupboard he was still leaning on.

"It could be important." I mumbled.

"Nothing's more important than you." He whispered.

"What if it's your mom?"

"I'll call her back." He replied.

"Your dad?"

"My dad would only talk to me on the phone if my mom forced him to." Troy pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "What if it's Lisa?"

Troy shrugged. "If it's Lisa, it's Lisa. Like I said, I'll call her back."

"Pick it up!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Troy pushed himself from the cupboard, away from me, and reached for his phone, his gaze locked on me. He flipped his phone up and held it to his ear. "I'm busy." He snapped it shut and raised his eyebrows. "I answered."

"I forgot what I was going to say." I mumbled. "Call her back. Go!" I pushed past him, forgetting my coffee, and went back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I burst into silent tears and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I should've told him. I'm not leaving after summer. I'm not leaving after summer because I'm leaving a month before graduation. For a three week honour programme at Stanford. I should've told him. I should've gotten it over with.

But I didn't.

* * *

I stared at the closed bedroom door and sighed as the ringtone continued. "Hello?" A voice finally asked.

"Hey, Liz," I said absently, "sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter. What were you doing?" She asked.

"Complications." I muttered.

"Like…" She prodded.

I sighed. "Does it matter? I'm here now. What's up?"

"Can I come around?" She asked flirtatiously.

I breathed out deeply as I rubbed my forehead. Ella was in the bedroom. She was wearing my shirt and a pair of very revealing shorts. I was in only my boxers. Knowing Lisa, she'd think something happened no matter how many times I've told her Ella and I are just friends…even though I'm in love with her.

I moved my hand from my face and stared at my bedroom door again. "Not right now."

"Why not?" She whined. She sometimes reminded me of Sharpay. "I thought we could spend all day together…"

"That sounds nice and all but I'm with my parents today." I mumbled.

"Well, I could join you." She offered.

"It's kind of a family thing. I mean, Ella and Eva are going to be there, too. We haven't had a real get-together in ages." I explained. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, how about tomorrow?" She asked brightly.

"I've got a report to do for health class. In a couple of weeks I have to do a health class at East High and I have to report on what I'm teaching them." I explained tiredly.

"What are you teaching them?" Lisa asked.

"My dad says that they've covered pretty much everything – regulations, legislations, health and safety et cetera. So, by the time I actually teach them, they'll have started their sex ed so it all depends how far they get through the block." I explained as I lifted one of the coffee cups and took a sip. It was lukewarm. Horrible. But, while I was talking to Lisa, Gabriella was upset for some unknown reason.

"Really?" She asked, seduction evident in her voice. "I hear that's better learnt from practice."

"Liz, I'm really not in the mood, okay? Look, I'll call you later, I promise." I hung up and threw my phone onto the counter.

I sipped my coffee and stared at my bedroom door. Gabriella got into Stanford. Oh, my god. I'm so proud. She got into Stanford! My Ella's already been accepted into her dream college. She's going to California. She'll graduate, find a guy, settle down, have kids – without me being the father – and be the best lawyer in the country. I'll be…what? I don't even know what I'll be doing with my degree. I could be a teacher like my dad…

I suddenly smiled slightly. If I was a Laker, I wouldn't be far from Gabriella.

The door suddenly opened and Gabriella walked towards me. I placed my cup on the counter just as she hugged me. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Only you."

"Your dad would be over the moon." I whispered. "You're going to Stanford."


	4. Stanford

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I uploaded this and I apologise. Enjoy**

**Don't own HSM x

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – 

As Gabriella had said, she had spent the whole day at the library. The only time she left was to grab a quick lunch before she went back. Whilst she was doing her English assignment, I was 'doing my health class report'. Well, to be honest I learnt the most important thing of my life. If I pretended to do my work and hunched over the table and looked to my right, I could see Ella's pink bra strap _and_ some of her cleavage. I managed to write about three words. In all the time I'd been in love with Ella, I had never managed to find a satisfying fantasy of her underwear. It was always too seductive or too innocent. Never the right style or the right colour. But, her bra was pink. The straps were made up of flowers and it was simply…Ella. It was everything that made her who she was.

She was in Stanford. She was leaving Albuquerque behind to become a lawyer. She was leaving. I was still unsure as to how I felt about that. On the one hand, I know I can't live without her. On the other hand, she would be following her dream and the chances are she'd be happy. That meant everything to me. Besides, we could still call and I have a couple of games next year up in California.

I guess I'm proud of her. She'll one day be the best lawyer in the country! I know it.

And as long as we're still in each other's lives, she can be on the other side of the world.

My dad threw the ball to me and I caught it with a practiced ease. "Son, you'll win next week."

I nodded. "Yeah." I glanced over at Gabriella who was lying in the hammock at the edge of the basketball court and she was reading – of course. "I know."

"You okay?" My dad asked.

I nodded again and shot a three-pointer. "Should I not be?"

"It's not that," My dad started as he caught the ball and threw it back to me, "it's just that you've seemed deep in thought ever since you came back from the library with Gabby."

I dribbled the ball a couple of times. "It's nothing, Dad."

"You want to talk?" He asked.

I laughed and threw the ball to him. "I'm cool, Dad. I promise."

"Is this about Miss Montez?" He asked, throwing the ball back to me.

"Dad, shut up!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You'll be fine, Kiddo."

"I'm sure." I muttered. I turned when Gabriella got up from the hammock and headed over to us. She was about to hug me but then stepped back. "Come on, El, I don't smell that bad!"

She inhaled with her nose and then coughed violently. "You do!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I'm going to help Mom and Lucille out with dinner, okay?" She asked.

I smiled and chest-passed the ball to my dad. "Sure. Oh, and Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to tell Eva tonight." I whispered.

She giggled softly and nodded reluctantly. "I guess so. I'll be inside if you need me."

I watched her walk away. My eyes trailed from her curly dark hair to her perfect hips and down over her sleek legs. God, what a beauty. How did she fall into my life? She's beyond smart, funny, innocent, naïve…and beautiful. She'd gotten even more beautiful since we first met. Her face had grown slimmer and her body had developed more feminine curves. But still…She'd never be mine because she wasn't in love with me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I felt water drench my head. I turned to see my dad looking at me with quirked eyebrows. "Why?"

He shrugged and took a swig from his water bottle. "Because my only son is looking like a pathetic love-sick puppy over a high school girl."

"She's a senior!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Why don't you just drop the playboy act you've been holding up for the last four years?" My dad asked softly.

"It's complicated." I muttered, looking at the ground.

"You know she's going to college, right?"

_College_! It's like the whole world was taunting me.

"Yeah…"

"She might meet someone. It's possible. Then what would you do?" My dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head and rolled my eyes at the look he was giving me. "It depends."

"On…" My dad prodded.

"Whether he truly loved her or not. If he loves her and she loves him, then I'll back out and still be her best friend. If he doesn't love her, I'll stop their wedding." I explained. "I just can't do it."

"So…what you're saying is…you'd rather live your life with a broken heart than live happily ever after?" My dad asked with disbelief.

I rested my left hand on my hip and ran my right through my hair, feeling like I could pull it all out and bleed to death so I wouldn't have to have this conversation. "Dad, what if she's happy that we're just friends? I'd much rather live with her as friends than for everything to be awkward because she doesn't feel the same."

"Son, if she isn't in love with you after you've been there for her everyday for the past four years and got grounded and detention for beating three guys up because they were teasing her for never been kissed, she's, um, well…stupid. If she isn't in love with you or like you romantically, is she worth it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed indignantly.

My dad rolled his eyes and threw the basketball at my head. "Troy!"

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"You are more whipped than the cream Zeke uses in his doughnuts."

I rolled my eyes. "Never heard that one before."

"Why don't you ask her out?" My dad asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the kitchen window where I could see Gabriella cooking dinner with Eva and my mom. "She deserves more then me." I whispered. I shook my head to myself and headed towards the house. In the kitchen, Eva was chopping up vegetables, my mom was washing some lettuce for a salad and Gabriella was stood at the oven, stirring a sauce which smelt absolutely delicious. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. "That smells absolutely gorgeous." I inhaled deeply and sighed blissfully at the scent of violets filled me up.

"Thank you. Now get your sweaty self away from my spaghetti sauce." She ordered, twisting her head to give me an innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good job I love you, isn't it?"

She kissed my cheek and nodded. "It is."

* * *

I jumped for the fifth time during the meal as Troy poked my leg. I knew what he was telling me. He wanted me to tell them about Stanford. Which is easier in theory than in practice. Of course, they'd be proud of me. I knew that. But, Could I leave? I doubted it. Troy was here. My mom was here. Taylor was here. My whole life was in Albuquerque. If you looked my life up in a dictionary, the definition would be Albuquerque!

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"Tell them." He hissed back.

Our parents were oblivious. They were talking about some new designs which were being released soon. We had all finished and were simply talking. I turned to him and glared. "I said stop it."

"El, think about it. They'll be proud of you." He whispered.

"I know." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. "I thought we'd talked about this."

"My entire life is in Albuquerque. If I leave then who am I?" I whispered. "I don't know. Everyone knows me and I know them. Do you know how big Silicon Valley is compared to Albuquerque?"

He smiled and rested a hand on my knee under the table. "And you'll come back every summer and then you'll graduate. You can come back, then."

I nodded slightly. "I guess so."

"Tell them." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath. "I got into Stanford." I exclaimed.

My mom, Jack and Lucille all fell silent and turned to me. "Perdóneme, mi hija?"

I shrugged. "They sent me a letter. They accepted me."

"Mi hija!" My mom exclaimed as she rushed around the table and pulled me into a hug. "That's amazing, sweetheart. You'll be a fantastic lawyer."

I pulled back and smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"As if you're already accepted. It took me until about two weeks before graduation to find out I was accepted to UCLA." Troy exclaimed as he got to his feet and rested his hand on the small of my back.

I giggled and leaned against him. "Well, as you have told me a million times before, I'm a freaky genius girl." I smiled innocently up at him.

He kissed my cheek. "Well, you must be to get accepted so early."

Lucille stood up and hugged me tightly. "Well done, honey."

"Thanks, Lucy. I just can't believe it." I said as I pulled back.

Jack hugged me. "Oh, shut up. You knew you'd get in."

We separated and I sighed. "Guys, it's nothing. I wanted to get in but there was always the possibility that I wouldn't."

Troy wrapped his arms around me. "You honestly didn't believe that, right?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "Shut up."

"We need to celebrate." My mom declared before she disappeared.

I turned to Troy. I leant up onto my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I smiled.

"What for?" He creased his brow cutely.

Cute?

I rolled my eyes. "Troy, you're my best friend. Do I need a reason other than that to thank you?"

He smiled down at me. "You'll be just fine in Silicon Valley."

My mom returned with five wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured everyone a glass and held her hand up. "I just want to say on behalf of Jack, Lucille and Troy, well done, Gabriella."

"Congratulations." Jack, Lucille and Troy echoed as we all clinked our glasses together.

I giggled and took a sip of my wine. "Thank you. It means a lot to me." My cell phone began ringing and I reached behind Troy to pick it up from the dining room table. I picked it up and immediately set it on loudspeaker. "Hey, Shar, you're on loudspeaker."

"Hey!" She said excitedly. "Who is there with you?"

"Troy," I started.

"Surprise, surprise." She muttered sarcastically.

"My mom, Jack and Lucille." I finished, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, that's cool. They forced you and Troy to have dinner with them, didn't they?" She asked knowingly.

"Shar!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we did." My mom said sternly.

"Told you." Sharpay said cheekily. "Anyway, looking forward to graduation?"

"Beyond, Shar." I exclaimed excitedly.

She laughed. "Great. We're still coming down so we'll get to see you in your cap and gown. Who are you taking to prom?"

"Oh, Shar, I don't think I'm…What I meant was…I'm not going to prom." I muttered. No one knew I wasn't going to be in the state for prom…

"You're not going to prom?" Troy and Sharpay asked at the same time.

"No, I'm not…" I mumbled.

"Why?" Troy asked with a look of upset on his face. "You were my date for my junior prom, senior prom and the celebratory dance last year! I bet you're the only girl at East High to have gone to a college dance. I went with you to your junior prom. Why not the senior prom?"

I shrugged. "Well, it's just…I don't want to go."

"Ella! But…It's senior prom…" He whispered.

"I know." I said softly. "But, I mean, I always dreamt of going to my senior prom with, you know, a guy…" I cringed. That didn't come out right. "I meant a boyfriend. I mean, I've never looked for a boyfriend because I always had you. I just don't want to go…I'm sorry." I set my glass on the table and left to go into the back yard.

I lay down on the hammock and sighed, staring at the starry sky. I was lying. Lying horribly to the people closest to me. It's like dying, almost. I've never lied to Troy about anything, much less my future. They didn't understand how hard it was to say that I wasn't going to prom. The thing is, Troy's been there everyday ever since we met and as soon as I was at Stanford, he wouldn't be just a bike ride away. He'd be a thousand miles away.

I want to go to prom, honestly, I did. But, I'll be at Stanford when it's prom. It's a fact that ever since I've lived in Albuquerque, I've been Troy's date to every one of his dances and proms – even college ones – and he'd been my date to every one of my dances and my junior prom. I was envied by most of the female population of East High because my best friend is a college guy. But, I pay them no attention. Troy's mine. Well, actually, he's Lisa's.

_Lisa_.

The bitch. Maybe I should fly back from Stanford, go to prom with Troy just to piss her off. She pisses me off enough so then we'd be even. Seducing him while I was in the room! I nearly vomited!

I heard the screen door slam shut and knew Troy was coming. He was always the one to chase after me. Sometimes it could be beyond annoying when I wanted to be alone. But, then he'd hug me and I'd feel his strong, protective arms around me and I'd forget everything. He always knew just what to say, when to say it and when to be quiet and leave me to think.

He'd never not chase me. He was always one step behind me. Making sure I didn't fall.

* * *

I stood by the screen door as I stared at her. She looked peaceful. But, I knew she wasn't. I could tell. She didn't look up at me. Something was bothering her. What wouldn't she tell me? I tell her almost everything. The obvious thing being the exception. She's my best friend and I love her. I hate seeing her like this. All upset and calm…too calm. She's always so lively whenever we're together and she's too still to be my Gabriella.

I strode over to her and picked up a wooden garden chair along the way. I set it next to the hammock, so it was facing her, and sat down. I folded my arms and stared at her, knowing she'd speak when she wanted to. Whenever something was wrong with her, I simply sat near her in case she cried in which case I'd hold her. Then, eventually, she'd tell me what's bothering her and just let me hold her anyway.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, twisting her head to face me.

I leaned forward and touched her cheek. "It's okay. Don't worry. Everyone's just worried."

She sat up and immediately moved onto my lap. I moved my arms around her, clutching her tightly to my body. "I know. I didn't mean to run out on everybody. I kinda ruined the mood, didn't I?"

I shook my head. "Just tell me what you want me to know."

"What if I'm not ready to tell you?" she whispered.

"Then you tell me when you are. Just answer me one question: you're not pregnant, are you?" I asked seriously, knowing she'd see the joke of it.

A smile spread over her beautiful face and she burst into giggles. "No, I'm not. You'd be the first one to know, I promise."

"Before the father?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Second, then."

"Second. Right," I mumbled. _Second!_ That proved my point. The thought of how she'd get pregnant with my child never occurred to her. See? I can never tell her how I feel. Oh, God. It'll be like in _Dear John_ by Nicholas Sparks. Ella, for the sake of argument my Savannah, will marry someone else and I, John, will be watching from a distance, knowing she'll never be mine.

"Troy?" she whispered, stroking my hair.

I looked into her eyes. "What?"

"I'd love to go to prom with you. But, I just…I don't want to go because it's like a…it's like a certainty that this is ending. That I'm not going to be in Albuquerque anymore. I'd want to enjoy it and I know that I won't. It's pretty obvious who I'd take, anyway. All the girls are jealous," she whispered through a sigh.

"They should be. I'm not best friends with just anyone, you know," I said jokingly.

She released a tantalising giggle. "A sense of humour _and_ modesty. You certainly are a catch."

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "You know, whatever's bothering you, it'll work out. If only because I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "There's that modesty again. I'll tell you, Wildcat. I promise."

I nodded. "I know you will. I trust you. Just remember this: you're going to graduate, it's going to happen and you'll leave Albuquerque. You'll go to Stanford and be a lawyer. Nothing is going to slow down," I whispered.

"How did you cope with your senior year?" she asked. I knew she meant it rhetorically but felt the need to answer.

"I had you."

She smiled weakly. "I know. Always one step behind."

"El, just remember me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Even if I go pro, I know where my biggest fan is. A hundred screaming girls won't ever hold a candle to you," I promised, looking into her chocolate orbs.

"I'll have a seat at every game?" she asked quietly.

I chuckled softly. "Every one. Courtside. I promise. You feeling better?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. But, you've got to go to Stanford. It's the right thing to do!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I always do the right thing. You know? Maybe I want to mix it up a little."

"Will you?" I asked sceptically.

She sighed and shook her head. "No. Stanford is my dream. Always has been. But, it's only four years. And I'll come down as often as I can. I mean, I'll be down for Thanksgiving and then for summer vacation."

I nodded. "I know. Do you think I'd be able to join you for Christmas? I'll have an early Christmas with my parents. Please?"

"First Christmas together…I'd love to," she whispered.


	5. Trying to tell him

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've uploaded this story but since my gran died, I haven't been able to figure out how to start chapters and this was started ages ago so I finished it. I hope it's okay. :)**

**Don't own HSM

* * *

**

It'd been a couple of days since the fiasco with prom. Gabriella had gone back to school and I continued to attend my lectures at U of A. I was practicing harder for the game on Friday and had started taking my assignments over to Gabriella so we could spend some time together. We hadn't talked about prom or Stanford. In fact, we only really talked about our homework which was…far from reassuring. It's like things truly have changed…and it's because she's graduating.

Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of her and always will be. Even if the only reason is that I love her. But, I also know that she'll be a fantastic lawyer and marry a terrific guy and be a great mom…just because she's Gabriella. Okay, I'm biased and I'll be proud of her no matter what happens. Even she gets pregnant and has to drop out of college; I'll be there, helping her.

I flicked through the East High yearbooks in front of me. There were four – one for each year Gabriella attended. I compared the pictures of her in each one. In the first one when she was a freshman, she had that cute, just-reaching-puberty look that I remember so well. That was when her face still had the softness and gentleness of childhood. My gaze moved onto the one from her sophomore year. That was the year when Sharpay had persuaded her to experiment with make-up and so her picture exhibited slightly more angular cheekbones and a little make-up. Not much. It was just a little foundation, blush, grey eye shadow and black mascara. But, it made her look even more beautiful. Then again, I'd find her beautiful if she never wore make-up ever again. The yearbook of her junior year showed even more progress in her appearance. Last year was the year her body began to develop. The part of her torso that was in the shot was curvier and her breasts had started to grow, too. I finally pulled the East High yearbook that she had left over here that she had got a couple of weeks back. She was a senior and still ever more beautiful. Her dark curls were pinned back from her slim face with a barrette which was sparkling in the flash of the camera. Her eyes were narrower, taking on a feminine almond shape and her cheekbones were well defined. Her torso was covered by the top part of a floral summer dress and she had mastered the pouting smile that, despite the evident innocence, still turned me on.

I fidgeted in my desk chair and sighed. Damn it! She wasn't even in the room. When was it decided that I could fall so easily for my best friend? I was supposed to be writing a report for the theory behind basketball. I had to cover tactics and skills that I had developed leading up to the championship game that was in a couple of days. But, I couldn't. All I could think about was Gabriella and how things were, obviously, changing.

I tugged at my uncomfortable jeans and sighed, leaning my head back. Maybe she'd figured out that my feelings ran deeper than friendship and she didn't feel the same. Maybe that was part of it. Maybe I was the one who was changing things. Maybe I was feeling bitter subconsciously about how she was going to Stanford and had been gradually distancing myself from her. Or, possibly, it was a mixture of all of it. All I know is that things were changing and she was hiding something.

I glanced at the clock. It was about two o'clock. I'd been to practice and had two lectures today and I was already tired. Now, though, sleeping wasn't on my mind. It was on the situation I was in. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind me. I was just about to unbuckle my belt when my phone started ringing. I reached for it and flipped it open, holding it to my ear. "Hey, Lise," I answered.

She giggled. "Hey, Troy. What are you up to?"

I quickly shut all of the yearbooks and piled them up before pulling a textbook towards me. "Oh, you know, assignments and…stuff." An idea suddenly struck me. As much as Lisa wasn't my ideal girlfriend, she could help me a little bit. "Actually, Lise, how fast can you get over here?"

There was a knock at my dorm room door. I rose from my desk chair. "Is that you?" I asked, not really wanting to open the door with something sticking out of my jeans.

"Maybe…" She giggled.

I snapped my phone shut and threw it aside, striding quickly to the door. I opened it and dragged Lisa inside, quickly shutting it again and flicking the lock. "I need your help," I exclaimed as I turned to her.

"Hmmm…So you do," she murmured as she slipped her cell phone into her bag and set it onto the sofa. She walked over to me and smiled seductively. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I reluctantly wrapped mine around her waist. "Thinking about someone too hard?"

I laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah. You know how easily I'm distracted. Ella's always warning me to concentrate."

She sighed and stepped away. "Do want me here or not?"

"Yes, baby, I do," I cried, bringing her into my arms again.

"Well, stop talking about her, okay?" she demanded.

_Stop talking about her…_ I can do that. I need to get out of my situation. "Fine, okay." I leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled back and grinned. "I've missed you."

I smiled and nodded as I kissed her again, stumbling towards my bedroom.

* * *

I needed to tell him. It's really not an option when it came down to logistics. Okay, so maybe he'd end up hating me for keeping it from him for as long as I did. But, he deserves to know. It wasn't nice or practical for me to up and leave a month before graduation without warning him. My mom knew. Everything was getting to me and when she'd found me curled up in my room with no TV on, no music playing and no book open with tears streaming down my face. She was happy. She'd always said that I'd do well with my life and she said that this was it. She knew I'd do well in the programme and at Stanford and eventually be a successful lawyer. I'd had to confess about not telling Troy and she'd told me what I already knew. She wanted me to tell him. Soon. I agreed that I'd do it today. He had to know.

The clock hanging in Ms Darbus' classroom didn't seem to be working. It had surely been at least two minutes since I last looked…right? I sighed and continued doodling on the blank piece of paper on my desk. I was nervous. The butterflies fluttering in my stomach confirmed that much. But, I knew I shouldn't have been. I tell Troy everything and he never cares what. His opinion of me never changes. I tell him each month how bloody annoying the menstrual cycle is and he never complains. He simply sits with me while I rant and, when I'm finished, he leaves the room and always comes back with a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie ice cream. So, why was I worried about leaving for Stanford early?

I'd figured the answer to that question during study hall. I'd been thinking about it all day. I was scared. The first fourteen years of my life had always been about my mom. And I loved that. She'd been my best friend for all of that time and it'd always been about us two surviving the world on our own. But, then I met Troy and we'd settled in Albuquerque thanks to Troy's parents. The last four years of my life had been fun and exciting and, for once, I was able to make friends that I knew would always be there. I wasn't worried about leaving Albuquerque because Jack and Lucille had promised that my mom would never be transferred again.

For the last four years, I'd had Troy by my side. Through everything. When I was sick, when I was stressed, when I was being troubled by people in school and he was just…there. Even when my life seemed to be just fading away to a future of boredom, he'd walk through my balcony door and he'd give me a smile and let me know that even if my life was boring, I'd be happy if he was with me.

I was afraid of being away from him. I didn't want to be lonely and I knew that as long as he was close to me, I'd never feel alone. But, when I go to Stanford, would I feel alone because Troy would be a thousand miles away? I'd be by myself at Stanford and he'd be back here in Albuquerque…with her. He'd continue playing happy families while I was at Stanford.

I smiled weakly to myself. He was better off without me. Or at least without me around to interfere in his love life. Once I left for Stanford, I won't be around for Lisa to hate me anymore. He'll be all hers. Well, that's fine. As long as he's happy.

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and analysed my doodles. It wasn't terribly artistic. I'd never passed art. But, the bottom line is that all I'd drawn were faces surrounded by tears. If I was going to tell Troy today, I was determined not to cry in front of him. It wasn't that I didn't want him to see me cry. He'd seen me cry loads of times. Whether it was because he'd done something sweet, I was being hurt by people at school or if the movie I was watching was sad, I didn't mind him seeing me like that simply because I knew he'd wipe my tears away. But, if I cried in front of him because I was telling him I'm leaving, I know he'd drop out of college and follow me just so I wouldn't cry.

I glanced up at the clock and thanked the heavens when it finally struck ten past three and the bell rang. Students began hurrying out of the classroom but I hung back, wanting some time to think. I dropped my pen into my backpack and picked up the piece of paper with my doodles on it. I screwed it up in my fist and swung my bag onto my shoulder. On my way passed, I dropped the scrunched up piece of paper into the trash.

"Gabriella," Ms Darbus called.

I turned around and forced a smile. "What's up, Ms D?"

Ms Darbus stepped down off her small stage and smiled widely. "I was wondering how Mr Bolton is doing."

I shrugged. "He's good. He's really good. He's got a championship game on Friday. He says there's going to be a scout there from the Lakers. Can you believe it? The Lakers! I mean, I always knew he'd to be big but not this early on. He said that if he makes it then they'll let him graduate the U of A before transferring him to LA to start training," I explained.

She nodded in approval. "Well, I can't say I approve of this school's obsession with young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns." I resisted the urge to correct her that it was baskets, not touchdowns. "But, I'm glad he has a future ahead of him."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you in his future?" she asked quietly.

I blinked back the tears and shrugged, looking down at my feet. As annoying as Ms Darbus was during class, she was very understanding outside. "I don't know, if I'm honest."

She frowned. "Why don't you know? I mean, I thought he was in love with you?"

I laughed heartily, swiping at a tear that had fallen. "In love with _me_? Hardly. If he's so in love with me, why has he got a girlfriend that hates my guts?" I sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Ms D." I shook my head to myself and turned around, leaving the classroom. I weaved my way through the crowds of students and walked over to my bike. I placed my bag into the basket and pulled it out of the guard I'd parked it in. I climbed onto it and began peddling, steering it through the streets towards the U of A campus. Eventually, I arrived on the campus and parked my bike against the hood of Troy's truck. I opened my bag and rummaged for the acceptance letter so that Troy could read it for himself. I found it and clutched it in my hand as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

As I headed towards Troy's dorm block, my phone started ringing. I pulled it from my jeans pocket and slid it up, holding it to my ear. My ear was greeted by a variety of shouts and greetings and I smiled to myself. "Whoa, Shar, what the hell is going on there?"

Sharpay laughed. "We're having one last New York party before we come down for your graduation."

"That's cool," I agreed. "How is the Big Apple?"

"Big," she commented. "I'm going to miss the shopping."

"I'm not," Zeke, Jason and Ryan agreed simultaneously.

I giggled as I began climbing the stairs to Troy's room. "Well, I can't wait to leave and hit those Californian malls."

"Wait, you want to leave now?" Sharpay asked quietly.

I sighed as I dug into my pocket and pulled out the key. "I don't know, Shar. I mean, Stanford is all I've ever thought about. It's been my dream since I was born. But…" I sighed as I slid the key into the lock and turned it.

"But, what?" Sharpay asked carefully.

I thrust the key back into my pocket and felt tears well in my eyes as I shut the door again. I dropped my bag onto the couch and headed into the kitchen, placing the acceptance letter on the counter. "Shar, Troy means so much to me. He's my best friend. But, let's face it: he's better off without me."

"How?" Sharpay exclaimed.

I opened a cupboard pulled down two glass tumblers. "Shar, if he does good at the championship Friday, he could be a Laker. Do you really think I want him to think that he always has to come back for a girl like me?"

"He's already thinking that!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Gabi, you're his world."

"Well, I shouldn't be. He should just forget about me and concentrate on basketball. I'll leave for Stanford so Lisa doesn't have to worry about me. Everything will be better," I muttered as I poured some milk into the glasses.

"What about you? What do you get out of this plan of simply disappearing from his life?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't want to leave him, Shar. But, he stayed in Albuquerque because of me. He could've easily got a scholarship to USC. That college would've been so much better, I'm sure. It's the best sports college in the country. But, he didn't go because of me." I placed the milk back into the fridge.

"Gabs, he wouldn't want you thinking like this," Sharpay exclaimed.

"I have to go," I whispered before I hung up and turned my phone off so she couldn't call me back. I left it on the kitchen counter and wiped my eyes. Troy would just ask why I was crying and I wasn't prepared to tell him that I was disappearing from his life. I'd disappear from Albuquerque then he'd forget about me and then I'd disappear from his life.

I shook my head to myself and picked up the glasses. "Troy, are you in the bathroom?" I called. I headed over to his bedroom door and pushed the door handle down with my elbow. I glanced up and my eyes widened, tears blurring my vision. "Oh, my god!" I turned around, rushing back to the kitchen. I almost dropped the glasses but managed to place them on the counter in time. I knew they had sex, I'm not stupid. But, if they were going to, he'd always text me to tell me he was spending time with her. But, he didn't and I just saw my best friend having sex with the bitch from hell. Like I said: I should just disappear.

"Ella!" I voice exclaimed and I heard Lisa protest.

I shook my head, knowing he'd just left the bedroom. "I'm sorry. I thought…I didn't think she was here. I'll go."

"Wait," Troy exclaimed and stepped in front of me, gripping my arms. "Stay. You don't have to go."

I glanced down at his boxers and then blushed, turning away. "I think I do."

"Ella, what's wrong? Why'd you come here?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "I wanted to talk. But, it doesn't matter. I'll come back later."

Troy momentarily glanced down and groaned. "Give me two minutes and we can talk."

Before I could protest, Troy had already disappeared into the bedroom and through to the bathroom. A moment later, Lisa emerged from the bathroom in one of Troy's shirts. However, it wasn't as big on her as it was on me and barely covered her rear end. I took a gulp of milk and watched her carefully as she sauntered over to me. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She never had and never would. Not while she was going out with Troy, in any case. She and I both knew that she'd be kicked to the curb if she so much as laid a finger on me.

"What is your problem?" she hissed.

I shrugged and took another sip of milk. "Well, I just walked in on my best friend having sex with you. Now I'm scarred for life."

She glared. "I meant, _why_ did you walk in on us?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "I didn't _want_ to see that. In fact, I'd much rather be awake during my own open heart surgery than see that. But, whatever. He usually texts me when you're around and I haven't heard from him all day so I assumed it was safe."

"Well, that was your mistake," she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" My eyes flickered to the letter and then to the glass of milk cradled in my hands.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously, pointing to my letter.

I snatched it from the counter. "Nothing. It's nothing and none of your business."

"Is it to do with Troy?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. But, I wanted to tell him," I replied in a small voice.

She snatched it from my hand and ran to the other side of the room to take the letter out and read it. "O. M. G." She laughed quietly as I put my glass down and rushed over to her. "You got into Stanford early? Why Troy is friends with a super-geek like you is beyond me."

I snatched the letter from her frowned. "It's a little beyond me, too. I don't know, okay? When he started getting serious about me, I studied lots of theories. Pranks, studying, wanting to get an ex-girlfriend to back off…but, if I'm honest, I just think he likes me."

"You haven't told him," Lisa realised. "The date on that letter was from two weeks ago. Why doesn't he know?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "I was scared, okay? I'm terrified to go to Stanford because it means that that man that you call your boyfriend won't be able to just drive down the street when I need him. But, no worries. I'll go to Stanford and you don't have to worry about Troy and me anymore. I'll be out of here, a thousand miles away."

"You honestly think that'll solve everything?" she asked bitterly. "You really think that you disappearing will make him want me more than he wants you? You're dense. How the hell did you get accepted?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Lisa's eyes dropped to the floor and took on an evil glint. "Why should I be the one to tell you? Put it this way: if you don't tell him by the end of the game on Friday, I will."

"You can't do that," I cried. "It's got nothing to do with you. You've been against me right from the start!"

She glared. "Remember, either tell him or I will." She walked back into the bedroom and I looked down at the letter in my hand. I rushed to the sofa and grabbed my bag before I fled the room, rushing back down the stairs and out of the block before Troy could come back. I dropped the letter and my bag into the basket and then began riding towards my house. I stuck to the sidewalk, not wanting to ride on the street with tears blurring my eyes. How could she say that? The whole thing had just been thrown out of whack. I couldn't even decipher who was the one who had thrown it out of whack. It could've been Lisa for telling me to tell Troy about Stanford, it could've been me for walking in on them getting it off with each other or it could've been Troy for not warning me, ergo vanquishing any courage I had built up to tell him.

I clambered off of my bike, grabbed the letter and my bag and ran towards my house, allowing my bike to clatter to the ground. I slammed the front door behind me and ran into the lounge, frantically searching for my mother. I heard her come downstairs and I collapsed onto the couch, clutching the letter to my chest.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, if you break that bike, I am not…" She trailed off and I looked over at her.

"Mama," I whimpered, breathing shakily through my tears.

She rushed to my side and embraced me tightly, kissing my head. "Oh, mi hija, what happened? Didn't he take it well?"

"He doesn't know," I muttered into her shoulder.

She pulled back, giving me a stern look. "You promised you'd tell him today."

I nodded. "I know and I was going to, honestly I was. It's all I could think about. I had all of these different scenarios lined up in my head but I knew I had to do it. I'm sorry I didn't. But, you don't understand. I went to his dorm. I was on the phone to Shar. We were talking about…things. I poured two glasses of milk and I walked to the bedroom. But…"

"Sweetheart, you can tell me. You can tell me anything," my mom said softly.

I sniffed and nodded. "Don't tell anyone."

My mom nodded. "I swear."

I began explaining, starting with Ms Darbus' conversation, then how Sharpay and everyone else were partying in New York but conveniently leaving out how I'm planning my disappearance from Troy's life. I told her about finding them during sex and finally about my conversation with Lisa. I wiped my nose with the back of hand. "So, I don't know what to do. He's already under so much pressure from the team and the coach because it's the championship and there are going to scouts for the Lakers. I don't want to give him more pressure by suddenly telling him that I'm leaving. He'll worry about me and I don't want him to."

"Why not?" my mom asked quietly.

I shrugged. "He has more important things to do than worry about a college freshman."

"Mi hija, are you jealous of Lisa?" my mom asked softly.

"Jealous?" I cried. "No. I don't care who he goes out with." I hesitated and faltered as a thought briefly crossed my mind. "I don't _think_ I do. No. I couldn't care. Could I? No. Yes. No."

"Gabi, calm down. Take a deep breath," my mom instructed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay…I can't be jealous of Lisa. No. That would mean. What would that mean, Mom?"

My mom shrugged. "I don't think I'm the one to tell you that. You need to figure it out."

"What should I do?" I whispered after a moment.

"You should tell him. As for the game, he'll do what is right for him, okay? He wouldn't want you worrying like this," she replied.

I nodded and stood up, dropping the letter and my bag to the floor. "I need to talk to Shar," I muttered and left the room, slowly climbing the stairs. I shut the door to my room and then grabbed the cordless phone from my desk after realising that I left my phone at Troy's. After realising how strong my friendship with Troy was, my mom had got my own phone and phone number installed. I pressed speed dial number three and listened to the dial tone as I fell face first onto my bed. Sharpay would help me figure it out. Of course she would. She always helped me.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice asked.

The sound of her voice caused more tears to fall. "I need you," I whispered.

"One second, honey," Sharpay said softly. "One second guys." She was obviously leaving to go into the quiet bathroom and returned a minute later. "What happened?"

Once again, I retold everything, including my confusion about feeling jealous of Lisa. "What do you think? Honestly."

Sharpay sighed. "Wow. He was seriously having sex with her? I'm going to kill him."

I breathed out. "Don't kill him. Just tell me what you think."

"You already know that. You've known it for a while, I know you have. Why do you think he's had so many girlfriends?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't," I protested, feeling my last barrier of my heart crumble to pieces.

"You think he was a player before you came along?" Sharpay pressed me further.

"Sharpay!" I cried.

"You know why," she whispered. "What about you?"

"I can't," I whimpered. "I just…can't. What about his future? He shouldn't run after me. I won't let him. Besides, he's got Lisa."

"But, do you want him to run after you?" Sharpay asked softly.

"He's my best friend. I always want him to run after me."


End file.
